Through The Lens Eyes
by castlewalls7
Summary: Sometimes we just need to look beyond the lens.
1. Chapter 1

Fine and steady snowflakes were falling in New York; obscuring the upper stories of Midtown's black and silver buildings. It covered stone monuments, the Plaza's dormant fountain, and avenues faster than city plows could clear it away. As night closed in lights turned on in every window, the woman stood with the young girl breathing in the cold air.

"The snow looks so magical in the city" Chloe, twelve said in amusement.

"It's so beautiful" Brittany agreed

"But where do the kids go sledding?"

"In Central Park, I think. Right over there," Brittany said, pointing at the trees coated in white, the yellow lights glowing through the snow.

Chloe just stared. Everything about New York was magical, and Brittany loved seeing it through her eyes. Fresh from the quiet marshlands of eastern Connecticut, they had checked into the Plaza hotel, visited Santa at Macy's, and gone ice skating at Rockefeller Center. That night they had tickets to see the New York City Ballet dance The Nutcracker.

Standing outside the front of the hotel three cabs stood at the curb with their headlights covered in thick snow. A line of at least twenty people scanned the streets for additional cabs. Overwhelmed with excitement, Brittany hesitatingly took Chloe's hand and made their way a down the steps.

Standing by the curb, she checked the map and weighted the idea of walking to the Lincoln Center hoping to risk missing the curtain by waiting in a long taxi line.

"Brittany are we going to be late?" Chloe asked

"No, we're not" Brittany said, making up her mind "I'll get us a cab."

Chloe giggled at the sight of her friend standing in the street outstretching her arm like a real New Yorker. Brittany wore a blue velvet dress, a black cashmere cape, a set of diamond and sapphire earrings, and platinum necklace from her best friend.

"Oh let me hail a cab," Chloe said dancing with delight waving her arm like Brittany. Her movement was sudden causing her to slip on the snow grasping for Brittany's handbag. The strap was long enough to get Brittany's attention. Nearly losing her balance on the icy street, Brittany caught Chloe in time and steadied them both.

They smiled caught in the momentary embrace. Just as Thanksgiving had passed, Christmas lights glittered everywhere. The city enchanted beneath its snowy veil. A Salvation Army band played "Silent Night" as bells jingled on horse drawn carriage passing through the city.

"I've never been anywhere like this," Chloe said.

Her hazel eyes gazed into Brittany's with rapture of being twelve, on such a wonderful adventure.

"I'm so glad you came with me," Brittany said.

"I wish Lily were here," Chloe said.

Touched by the affection for the girl and missing her own daughter, Brittany didn't see the cab at first.

A snowplow and a sand truck drove by in the opposite direction as the taxi spun on ice clipping the bumper of a black Mercedes limousine. The cab caromed off the plow's blade crushing its front end shattering the windshield. Brittany lunged for Chloe.

Everything happened in slow motion. Brittany grabbed the child as her low black boot fought for traction. Spinning around not once but twice the cab spun on the icy street. Glass tinkled on the pavement as onlookers screamed. Arms around Chloe, Brittany tried to run in the seconds it took to register what was happening. Unable to reaction fast enough she wrapped her body around the child trying to shield her from the impact.

People flew in the air together, tumbled apart landing with separate thuds when the taxi struck the crowd. Skidding across the pavement, skin scraping and bones breaking, they slumped in shapeless heaps. For a long moment the city was silent, traffic stopped, no one moved as the snow was bright with red blood. Down the block, horns began to blare, a far off siren sounded as people inched closer to help.

"They're dead" someone cried

"So much blood..."

"Don't move anyone, you might injure them worse."

"That little girl, did she move? Is she alive?"

People surrounded the bodies lying crumpled like broken toys not knowing what to do. Two off duty police officers out for the evening with their wives saw the commotion from their car and stopped to help. One of them towards the wrecked taxi; leaning through the shattered window trying to yank the door open before stopping himself.

The driver was killed in the wreck by a sheet of metal. Even in death the man reeked of alcohol. Shaking his head the officer made his way to the injured pedestrians.

"Driver's dead," he said crouching beside his friend who was attending to the girl.

"What about her?" he asked pulling Chloe's coat open to check for her heartbeat.

With the child as their first priority, the two officers had their backs to Brittany. She laid face down in the snow. Blood spread from her blonde hair with her arm twisted beneath her at an impossible angle.

A stranger bent down beside Brittany grabbing a hold of her earrings and necklace. Before he can grab Brittany's handbag a woman in the crowd noticed.

"Hey," the observer yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

The stranger yanked the handbag harder causing all the contents to fall onto the snow. After watching a small green wallet fall out, the man snatched it and dashed through the streets disappearing into the dark park.

As one of the officers turned the child over, the other moved to the woman. After noticing blood pumping from her head he took his jacket off and pressed it towards the open wound. Police cars arrived along with an ambulance. Once the technicians turned Brittany over a chill shivered down their backs at the sight of blonde's shape from the accident.

The crowd stood back everyone talking at once

"The taxi…"

"Out of control..."

"Skidded on the ice…."

"Five people hit….."

"Mother tried to save the little girl…"

"Scumbag stole her wallet…"

"Someone stole her wallet?" the ambulance driver asked "Does anyone know their names? Who they are?" he asked

Unidentified victims were paperwork nightmares. Being unable to contact the proper family, imagining someone at home waiting for their love ones to come home with no way of getting in touch with them.

"Goddamn," one of the police officers said as the EMT loaded Brittany and Chloe into the ambulance.

The ambulance took off to the nearest hospital hoping to get their victims the care they needed before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_2 years ago_

_April 2013_

The scent of spring flowers and blooming trees filled the air of Hawthorne on a bright beautiful April day. Looking up as she passed underneath a brick sidewalk around the waterfront, Brittany Pierce wondered how they survived the fresh sea wind that blew in from the east.

"Flowers, Lily," she said unware her daughter was fast asleep in her wheelchair.

Three perfect blossoms curved with thread-fine stems. Brittany stood on her toes grabbing a hold of the nearest branch and broke off a twig. Lily has once seen a flower and said "la," her first word. Brittany placed the twig on the sleeping child's lap.

Brittany glanced at her daughter as the breeze picked up and pushed the wheelchair faster. Making their way to Lily's appointment; Brittany wondered if it was going to rain when she saw low clouds scud across the sky.

Miguel Lopez sat at his desk while his receptionist Bridget went through her granddaughter's latest picture in search of the perfect one to display at her desk. She was a proud mother of her daughter Quinn for bringing her granddaughter Scarlet into the world.

"This one she is drooling," Bridget said smiling and proudly showing her boss the picture.

"And in this one she is sleeping," the picture showed Scarlet resting on her tummy wearing a lavender dress with a soft yellow headband over her head. The baby was only three months in the picture.

His office was an old washed up factory dating back to the early 1800s with doorways too short. Miguel stood at six feet. When he went back to the waiting room he saw it was packed with patients. Children cuddled at their parent's sides sniffling; some trying to read a book while others were falling asleep.

Lily was in her wheelchair. She had huge eloquent eyes. When she smiled every tooth in her mouth showed. Upon seeing Dr. Lopez, Lily let out a bellow of joy. Brittany leaned over from behind and gave her daughter a hug, smiled at Lily's excitement and pressed her lips to Lily's cheeks. When Brittany looked up her expression in her blue eyes made her look as happy and carefree as she's ever felt since Lily's birth.

The nurse called for the mother and child; and guided them to their room. Once the nurse was done checking Lily's vital signs and documented the information into the system; she explained that the doctor will be in shortly.

"Hi Lily," Dr. Lopez said once he entered the room shutting the door for privacy. He crouched besides Lily's wheelchair.

"How are you today Brittany?" he asked

"I'm fine Dr. Lopez" she answered

"Lily and I were having just having a talk"

"You were? Weren't you," she replied eyeing the doctor

"Yep, she said you are working too hard and that you deserve some time to yourself."

Brittany nervously swallowed. She was always nervous during Lily's appointments never knowing what the outcomes were.

Lily was born with defects. She was an angel with spinal bifid and Rett syndrome. There was the maybe affection, where she'd kiss Brittany's face and Brittany wasn't too sure if it was a real kiss or a lip spasm. But Brittany would make sure each smooch was meant to be real, that Lily was really giving her mom a kiss, show of appreciation.

Since birth Lily has had ten surgeries. Many trips to the hospitals between Providence and Boston caused Brittany wear and tear on her spirit; wondering whether Lily will survive the procedure. Hydrocephalus had developed after the last surgery. Afterwards Brittany had to accept that a shunt in her baby's brain was draining off excess fluid.

Lily could not walk, hold things, or eat solid food. She will not grow any bigger. Her limbs looked jumbled and broken while her bones were askew. Her body will fail her. Her organs were hooked up wrong. Most of her early surgeries had been to correctly connect her stomach, bladder, bowel, and to protect the bulging sac on her smooth little baby back containing her meninges and spinal cord. Lily was the baby every parent feared of having, but Brittany loved her so much she feared her own heart would burst any moment now by loving her daughter pure and heavy; and that's what Lily was pure and innocent.

"You okay there Brittany?" Miguel asked

"Yes I am. Can we get the exam done please," Brittany began to sweat

Unsnapping Lily's T-shirt, Dr. Lopez pressed his stethoscope to Lily's chest for a heartbeat. For a few moments the room became silent so the doctor can concentrate.

"Her heart sounds good today," Dr. Lopez said. "As well as her lungs."

Due to her body being tiny, Lily's lungs and kidneys were able to keep her alive as long as they were functioning well. Her endocrinologist has predicted that if Lily stops growing her organs would be sufficient. But if she grew even an inch more her lungs will overtax and her organs will give up.

"Really?" Brittany asked, she was always nervous about these things never knowing what to expect.

"Yes really," the doctor replied.

Sighing a relief Brittany said "thank you so much Dr. Lopez."

"How's her eating habit?"

"Good, great. Milkshakes, chicken soup, she eats all the time. Right sweetheart?"

Lily looked up from the table. She looked upon her mother with a mixture of joy and adoration. Her right hand rose, making its way to Brittany's cheeks. As always, Brittany was never sure whether Lily meant to touch her or if it was reflex of movement, but she bowed her forehead and let her daughter's small fingers trail down the side of her face.

"Gaa," Lily said. "Gaaa."

"I know," Brittany said. "I know, sweetheart."

Brittany believed that in spite of her daughter's limitations, Lily had a sensitive soul with deep emotions. Four years ago she had named her baby Lily, she wanted something simple and beautiful and what better way to do that than to name her child Lily after a beautiful yet simple flower.

Ten minutes later Lily's exam was finished. Brittany adjusted her daughter on her wheelchair making sure she was comfortable while Dr. Lopez finished documenting the exam on to the system.

"Brittany," Miguel called.

"Yes,"

"I will be retiring in four months,"

"What,"

"Yeah I know its last minute but I can refer Lily to a great colleague of mine," he suggested.

"Well are they familiar with Lily's case?"

"If you're interested and only if you're interested in who I can suggest for Lily, I can fax all her paperwork to the person,"

"Well sure I guess. I mean do you trust this person?" she asked

"I wouldn't suggest her if I didn't feel like she was fit to assist with Lily's wellbeing," the doctor replied.

Brittany nods, sighing "okay send her Lily's paperwork and everything about her health and have her call me so she can meet Lily outside of the clinic."

"Okay I'll do that right away."

Brittany nods. She turns to push Lily out the room with Dr. Lopez in tow.

"Oh by the way what's the doctor's name?" Brittany asked before her and Lily walk out the clinic.

"Dr. Jones, Mercedes Jones," the doctor said

"Okay well I'll be expecting Dr. Jones' phone call."

"See you later Brittany. You ladies take care. Bye Lily." The doctor waved as they left the building.

_2 weeks later_

"Hello," Brittany answered when her phone rang

"Hello this is Dr. Jones, may I speak with Brittany Pierce?" the doctor asked.

"This is Brittany how may I help you?"

"Hi Brittany. Dr. Lopez referred your daughter's file to me. I wondering if you would like to meet sometime soon and we can discuss everything; questions and answers you may have."

"Oh yes of course. What time and day will work for you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm available tomorrow. If that's too soon for you we can always schedule another day," the doctor said.

"No tomorrow will be great, I will have Lily with me though,"

"That's great I would love to me Dr. Lopez's favorite patient," the doctor chuckled

"Where would you like to meet?" Brittany asked

"How about the café downtown? We can meet there, grab a cup of coffee, then take a walk on the docks while we chat," the doctor suggested.

"Great we'll see you tomorrow. What time do you suggest?"

"Will noon work for you?"

"Noon will be great. I can feed Lily before we leave or I can buy her something to snack on at the café," Brittany said.

"Wonderful then its set; tomorrow at the café on downtown at noon. I'll see you ladies there," the doctor said

"See you tomorrow. Have a good day," Brittany said before finishing up the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_August 2013_

_4 months later_

Since Dr. Lopez was the guest of honor, Brittany wanted to get him an appreciation gift. The man has been Lily's doctor since she was born and now that he's retiring she wanted to get him a gift to show her appreciation for everything he has done for both, Brittany and Lily. The fact that he put more thought into caring for her daughter and never once treated her differently from other children; and to make sure Brittany was okay with everything she's going through.

As much as Brittany would love to bring Lily with her to Dr. Lopez's retirement party; she also knew how exhausted the little girl can get. While the blonde will be out on her own at the party, her mother Susan will be caring for her daughter for the night.

The party was being held at Miguel's house. Through all the years that Brittany has known Dr. Lopez this will be her first time at his house.

After sitting in her car for half an hour staring at the doctor's house; Brittany decided to make her entrance. Walking along the steps to the door, admiring how beautiful the house looked. It was one of those old Victoria homes that still had its historical charm. Brittany admire the doctor he wasn't just Lily's doctor he was a real doctor he practiced everything. There were times when Brittany had to drive out to meet the doctor elsewhere due to the doctor making himself available throughout the eastern side of Connecticut.

Glancing once more at the front door before pushing the doorbell. Brittany softly ran her hand through her dress. The blonde wore a dark purple dress that stopped mid-thigh, beige heels with straps, a pair of black earrings, a charm bracelet her and Lily share, and a black waist coat keeping her warm. Brittany slowly inhaled a deep breath as she lightly pressed her clutch to her stomach, letting out a sigh as she rang the bell.

"Hola Brittany," Miguel greeted once he saw it was Brittany standing on the other side of the door.

"Good evening Dr. Lopez," the blonde replied.

"Oh please, Brittany we're outside of the clinic and I'm not Lily's doctor anymore so call me Miguel,"

"Sorry it's a habit,"

"It's okay come in come in,"

Once Brittany walks through the door she's in awe with the inside of the house. At the entrance of the door hangs a beautiful crystal chandler; to the right is the formal living room and to the left is the formal dining room, pass the dining room is a chef kitchen that has everything you can ask for in a kitchen, after the kitchen is an immaculate room where most of the guest are gathered. Brittany makes a nervous gulp; feeling like she's out of place for being invited to such a formal event. After all she only knows Miguel Lopez at the clinic or when he's admitting Lily's needs.

"Don't worry Brittany, you'll fit right in. I wouldn't invite you if I didn't think you be comfortable," Miguel says lightly patting the blonde.

Looking around the room observing everyone that's there, the blonde slightly nods.

"Come on I want to introduce you to some people,"

Miguel guides Brittany to the side where several important people in his life are chatting away.

"Where's your sister?" a woman with thick Spanish accent asked.

"I don't know. You asked me that like 5 million times the past 2 minutes," another person replied.

The woman frowned at the person "I did not. I asked you that 3 times the past 20 minutes."

"See you even keep count,"

The woman rolls her eyes "whatever, where the heck is she. She knows how important tonight is."

"Mom, you know Santana she likes to make an entrance,"

"Oh please your sister's been busy since she opened that company,"

"She's been busy since Jr's death,"

The woman sighs "don't remind me please, tonight is supposed to be about your father. No negativity tonight please."

"Ladies, ladies I want to introduce you to someone," Miguel interrupts.

The women smile at the person next to Miguel.

"This is Brittany. Her daughter Lily was a patient of mine," the doctor introduces.

"So you're Lily's mother. I heard so much about you and your daughter. I'm Amelia, Miguel's wife," Amelia shakes Brittany's hand with a smile.

"All good things I hope," Brittany replied

"Oh trust me Miguel can't stop gushing about how amazing your daughter is. I've been wondering when I'll meet this woman is that according to him "she's a single mother raising her daughter by herself"," Amelia bragged.

Brittany chuckles, "well I appreciate everything he's done for us."

Amelia smiles at Brittany, "and this is our daughter Natalia."

Brittany nods shaking Natalia's hand.

"Where's Santana?" Miguel asks

"I'm not sure. I hope she shows up," Amelia said

"Well until then let's enjoy the party. Brittany make yourself at home and don't worry Dr. Jones will be here as well." Miguel said

"Thank you and don't worry about me go attend to your guest. I'll be fine," the blonde said.

Miguel excuses himself from the ladies and mingles with the guests.

"So Brittany tell me about yourself. I know Miguel spoke highly about you and your daughter but I would like to get to know you myself." Amelia said

"Well you ladies have a lovely chat, I will attend to some of my guests that just walked in," Natalia said pointing at her friends who were waving at her.

Amelia rolls her eyes at her oldest daughter, "well one less problem for me," watching her daughter walk away.

Brittany chuckles.

Amelia smiles at Brittany, "why don't we go to the other room for some privacy, that way we can hear each other," the Latin woman said.

"Sure," the blonde said following Amelia to the formal living room.

The ladies take a seat on the couch next to each other.

"So tell me about herself,"

"What would you like to know?" Brittany asks

"Who Brittany is and what defines you?"

"Lily defines me, without her I wouldn't know my own strength. She's amazing, she's stronger than I expected. She makes me who I am."

"And who exactly are you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all. I enjoy talking about my daughter, she gives me stories to share with people."

"I don't mean to sound out of line here but is caring for Lily all you do?"

Brittany shakes her head, "you're not out of line. As much as I enjoy caring for my daughter I also work two jobs."

"Good grief, I know caring for her is hard but I didn't think you needed two jobs for that." Amelia said

"Well the state pays for Lily's disability, unfortunately it's not enough to cover everything. So while her benefits cover her, I need something to cover myself and pay rent. Plus I'm saving up for a disabled car." Brittany explained

"Can I ask, what's wrong with the car you have?"

"You can ask me anything. The car I have is good but I need a mobility vehicle, more of a van where it can lift Lily in her wheelchair instead of me having to take her out of the wheelchair, load her into the car, load up her wheelchair, and having to do it again but this time unloading it from the car."

"Oh my, that's a lot of work," Amelia said

"It's a lot of work but I wouldn't trade it for nothing. She's my life,"

Amelia squeezes Brittany's hand, "and you shouldn't. You are a brave woman Brittany. I can see why Miguel is so passionate about you and Lily," the Latin softly smiles.

Brittany returns the smile, "he's a great guy Amelia you're lucky to have him."

The women chat a little more before Amelia is called to the other room. Since Amelia has left to mingle with the other guests. Brittany takes a tour of the living room. She catches two pictures next to each other in a frame. In one picture has three young people each holding an ice cream cone smiling big. In the other picture has the same people but this time they're much older with the same smiles, hugging each other.

For a moment Brittany thought she was alone.

"That's a picture of me and my siblings," a raspy voice said.

Startled by the sudden sound, Brittany almost drops the frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said.

"It's okay," Brittany said with her back still facing the person. She puts the frame back in its place then turns around to face the voice of reason.

"Hi, I'm Santana," a young Latina said holding her hand out to Brittany.


End file.
